


Mimicry

by Sterekscissac213



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POSSIBLE Explicit Content, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve is kind of badass, Violence, and cute, but mild, conflicting emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekscissac213/pseuds/Sterekscissac213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to bend before you break.</p><p>----<br/>Or where a girl isn't so sure she can keep a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimicry

Her fingers tapped a rhythm against the thick metal bars that kept her restrained, hearing a melody that no one else could. Her eyes were focused solely on the tapping of her fingers, watching every movement they made and listening intently to the imaginary sounds that only she could hear. She had taken to doing this when she couldn't fall asleep at night or when she was bored. She found that it seemed to drown out the pain that blossomed from deep within her body and mind and dulled the screams of two of the closest friends she's ever had.

Rose didn't consider her behavior odd. But then again she wouldn't know the difference between odd and normal. She didn't know what normal was anymore. Not since she was taken from the streets by these men in all black and stuffed in the back of some kind of delivery truck that she supposed was supposed to be inconspicuous. It seemed to work as no one stopped to help her as she was knocked unconscious and shoved in the back of the vehicle, but that could be attributed to the ignorance of the human race.

The brunette was sure that she looked filthy and unkempt but she didn't have it in herself to care about her appearance anymore, after all the only people who would see her would be the ones experimenting on her. So she busied herself with the mindless task of tap, tap, tapping. She used to be able to play the piano pretty well, she wasn't so sure she could anymore though. It had been years since she had even seen one. She remembers the sound of it though. The melodious symphony of sounds had always stuck with her since she was a child and her grandmother would play it whenever Rose was over at her house which was nearly everyday since her parents were so busy.

She heard a door open from down the hallway and her fingers stopped their tapping and clenched around the rough bars tightly, knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping them. The sound of a cell door opening and a body being dumped inside reached her ears and she tried her hardest to remain still so they wouldn't take notice of her; she learned long ago to not draw attention to yourself. It just got you extra time on the table.

Footsteps walked away from her and when the sound of a door opening and closing reached her ears, she finally spoke in a quiet tone, "Are you okay, Pietro?"

There was no response from Pietro but a female voice spoke instead, "He looks okay but he's unconscious and there's a small cut on the back of his neck. What do you think it is? Do you think they did something to his brain?"

"I doubt it. They probably put some type of gadget inside or a type of tracker," Rose deduced after letting out a sigh of relief at the fact that the silver haired man seemed to be okay. She knew that the Maximoff twins had come here willingly but she was sure that this wasn't exactly what they were expecting. The brunette knew that they (whoever "they" were) treated the twins a lot better than her. They were treated less like scum and more like they were beneath everyone else. The scientists and the guards didn't abuse or beat them like they did Rose. But she liked it that way. She would take all the beatings and verbal abuse as long as Pietro and Wanda never received any of the malevolence her captors showed her.

Rose had lost track of the amount of time that she had spent in this particular cell, sleeping and eating the meager meals that she was fed to keep her barely functioning. She had become lost in the experiments that she was a victim of, being poked with an odd scepter and when that seemed to do nothing they would start becoming more aggressive. On particular days when the scientists were feeling adventurous she was cut open and was prodded by the staff and had to endure the blinding pain for hours. She still had the scars from some of the more bloodier experiments. She didn't know the purpose of the experiments or any of the effects that it had on her. Every time she was taken off the table, she never felt anything but the searing pain from her injuries. She hoped that it would do something, but she still felt like she always did. Useless. 

\----- 

The days started to blur together. They tended to do this when the twins were too preoccupied with each other to really notice her. She didn't blame them. In fact, she respected them for it. So she sat behind her bars, tapping her time away to the music that only she could hear. She was only taken four times in the last few weeks and only once was she touched by a scalpel. She could still feel the slight ache of the cut that had finally finished healing a few days ago. 

She got up from her spot near the bars and moved to the small dinky cot that was shoved to the corner of her cell and plopped down on the stiff surface. She once had shoved the cot up against the bars in hopes that it would stop them from taking her. She knew better now. 

The cot was stiff and uncomfortable and squeaked slightly under her weight as she shifted to lay on her back. The brunette stared up at the gray ceiling above her and tuned out the world around her. She tapped lightly against her stomach and kept shifting to try and get as comfortable as she could. 

"Rose!" Wanda's voice sounded panicked as she called out to her friend. Rose blinked in surprise and turned her head towards the direction of the female's voice. 

"Yeah?" She supposed she should be acting slightly more panicked considering the female Maximoff twin was always calm, even in the worst of the situations, but she was feeling slightly subdued for some reason.

"They're coming. But its for something else. Something's happening," Her voice had lowered slightly and had a slight tremble to it. 

"What is it, Wanda?" Pietro spoke up now and concern for his sister shown through, not liking the way his twin was so badly shaken up. 

"I don't know, all I know-" she was cut off by the sound of the door at the end of the hallway opening with a loud bang and several sets of footsteps marching their way to where they were held. Rose was sitting up and her concern was growing rapidly. She moved to the front of her cell, curious as to what had caused such a commotion. Several men in black bulky gear with the familiar logo of a skull with several tentacles coming out of it marched towards their cells and stopped at the cell next to Rose which housed the twins that she had become close with. 

"No! Stop! Take me! Do whatever you want with me, but please don't touch them!" Rose shouted at the men clad in black and the one closest to her, who had short black hair and a severe looking face scowled at her and slammed the baton at his waist against the bars near her fingers.

"Shut up!" the man shouted at her and she cowered slightly at the loudness of his voice. He unlocked the twins's cell door and pulled them out, exposing them to the eyes and hands of the men who were known to show no mercy. Once they were extracted from their cell, the man who had slammed the baton turned towards her and made eye contact with her and seemed delighted at the fear that she was sure shown through her eyes. 

He made quick work of the lock on her cell and wrapped his hand tightly around her upper arm, yanking her out of the prison she had been locked up in for who knows who long. She tripped on her feet and she tumbled out into the chest of the man manhandling her. He quickly shoved her off of him with a filthy look on his face and she stumbled once again into the chest of someone. A pair of hands gripped her shoulders tightly to stabilize her, but when they touched her a sudden rush of energy flowed through her body and a loud gasp burst from her lips which parted in shock. 

"It works," a voice said from her left but it sounded sluggish and slow and when she looked around her environment, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. When she went to take a step forward out of who she was guessing was Pietro's arms, she launched forward in a blur of motion and she noticed shockingly that she was on the other side of the room, nearly ten meters away from everyone else. Suddenly, time sped up again and the guards who had pulled them out of their cells rushed towards her and seized different parts of her arms, trying to subdue her the best they could. They didn't have to try very hard because at the moment, Rose was too busy thinking over what the hell had just happened. She had somehow sped across the room at a miraculous rate and she didn't even know how. She remembered that one of them had said that 'it worked', whatever that meant. Did that mean that whatever those experiments had been for, something had actually happened and she had just never known?

The guards were dragging her over to the twins once again who looked shocked at her sudden spectacle. She looked towards Pietro and he looked even more shocked than his twin and his mouth was parted slightly in shock as well.

"You copied my power," he seemed like he struggled to gather the words and say them due to the surprise he must have been feeling.

"I don't know how, I swea-" she was cut off by a man pushing through the crowd of guards and stopping in front of her. She noticed that he had a slimy and smug smile set on his face and it made her want to shove her foot where the sun didn't shine. He had a weird monocle on and it seemed to be some sort of weird accessory and Rose never understood the purpose of a monocle.

"The experiments were successful. You have the power of power mimicry," he turned towards Pietro, "You have super speed, but you already knew that," he turned to Wanda, "and you have the power of mind manipulation as well as energy manipulation, but once again, you already knew that," he clapped his hands together after he finished his role call of abilities and turned towards Rose once again, "If you touch someone with any kind of ability, you will take on their ability and be able to use it as your own for a period of time. I'm sure the more you train, the longer you can have that certain ability. What you just did was absorb Mr. Maximoff's ability to travel at a miraculous speed and you harnessed it as your own and sped across the span of the room," he still had that smug smile on his face as he spoke but she couldn't bring herself to care anymore at the revelation that she was special and wasn't normal like she thought she was.

\---

They brought the trio to a pair of giant metal doors and once again the creepy monocle man took up position in front of them. Rose wondered if he finally tell them why they were finally being released from their cells.

"There's a group of pests outside these doors who are trying to get inside. You must stop them," he said to them and turned to the Maximoff twins who were standing to the right of Rose, "you might be happy to know that one of them Tony Stark," at this the Maximoff's became rigid and the brunette could see in her peripheral that Wanda's hands had clenched into fists and were emanating a red fluorescent energy.

The monocle man moved out of the way as the doors started to open and Rose walked over to the twins and nodded her head slightly before placing her hands on both of their shoulder's. The incoming rush of energy brought her to her knees and Pietro placed his hand on her elbow to steady her and once he had made sure she was able to stand without any help, he sped out of the building and into the trees that were blanketed with snow.

"Good luck," Wanda said to her before the red energy enveloped her and she made her way out of the facility as well. Rose now stood alone in front of the doors that led to the outside world she had been deprived of for so long. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She didn't know if she should follow the mans instructions to fight the people outside the doors who were trying to get in or if she should fight with the people trying to get in. After all they were the ones who trying to stop the people who had been hurting her for ages now. 

She knew deep down though that she couldn't leave the Maximoff twins alone. They meant too much to her and she didn't know what she would do without them. So with a giant sigh, she stepped outside the facility that had only caused her torment. 

The first thing she saw was a red and gold flying person soaring in the air and sending blasts out from what looked like the palms of his hands. She didn't know exactly what she was doing but she just thought that to make the field even that the man needed to come down. So trying her best to copy Wanda, she raised her hands towards the flying man and focused as hard as she could on bringing him to the ground. To her surprise, a red energy floated around her hands and enveloped the suit flying above her. Before she could think too much on her actions, she jerked her hands towards the ground and the red and gold suit shot to the ground at a startling pace. With a loud crash, the man-robot thing finally hit the ground and Rose let a smile of victory cross her face.

It didn't stay long as a huge green monster came barreling towards her, a loud roar leaving its mouth. Knowing that all she could do was run, she booked it out of there as fast as she could and had to avoid hitting several trees on her away from whatever the hell that thing was. Thinking that she was in the clear, she let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived however because before she could react an arrow flew from the air and had embedded itself into her thigh. She clutched said thigh with a scream and looked around frantically for her attacker. She spotted a blur moving through the trees and guessed that Pietro had taken care of whatever had been attacking he which she was grateful for. 

Now that she was relatively safe, she looked to the wound that she noticed was bleeding profusely. She gripped the arrow tightly and deciding that she would rather not die of hypothermia or bleeding out, she snapped the arrow in half, but left it inside of her leg. She would take care of it later when she had had more time to pay attention to it. Before she could make it very far from her position, a man with a red white and blue shield ran past her and threw his shield at a group of people who were shooting at him. The shield ricocheted off of one guy and hit another in the head before returning to the man in the very patriotic suit. Said man flipped over a log and once again threw the shield but this time at a grouping of trees that the men were hiding in front of. The shield bounced off the trees and took out the remaining men who were trying to kill its user. Rose wasn't so sure that the shield obeyed all the laws of physics or really any of them. The man was gone the next time she looked for him and she let out a sigh of relief at another potential threat gone. 

She turned around to go and try to find the twins, but she was met with the masked face of the man with the shield who she now noticed had strikingly blue eyes. Then she felt something hard collide with the side of head and she slipped into darkness.


End file.
